


Metaphysical Gravity (The Sunshine Epilogue) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Happy Ending, Het and Slash, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was kind of ironic that it had taken someone else loving Brian to turn 'not enough' into her 'happily ever after'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphysical Gravity (The Sunshine Epilogue) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metaphysical Gravity (The Sunshine Epilogue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195629) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/Metaphysical%20Gravity%20%28The%20Sunshine%20Epilogue%29.mp3) | 16:03 | 15.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/metaphysical-gravity-sunshine-epilogue) |  |   
  
### Music

_No Air_ by the Cast of Glee

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
